


Danganronpa Headcannon Collection

by PressCancel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Louie if you're here then hello but why, M/M, Multi, Wow haha this is the second thing I did today, another thing I didn't write super late at night, be proud of me, dang can you believe it, more tags to be added as I go along, otherwise I just do random characters I like, requests open, why do I headcannon this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressCancel/pseuds/PressCancel
Summary: I was bored so imma start just collecting my various headcannons about each character. Requests are open, but imma do it with or without em, so I don't really mind
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 8





	Danganronpa Headcannon Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I did Souda first because he is a precious bean

**-** He's pan. Apparently a lot of people besides me headcannon him as pan, my friend actually, when they first saw him, they were like 'he looks pan'. It's probably the hair.

 **-** When he was six, he went to the aquarium and saw the sharks. When he got home, he stuck his teeth in an electric pencil sharpener to try to get them to look similar. He ended up in the emergency room for two days, and in the end, five years after, when he was eleven, after taking like a million BSA lessons on knife safety but still being dumb enough to do it, one by one sharpened his teeth.

 **-** He never actually had a crush on Sonia. His attraction was purely aesthetic, but his gay panic was pretty strong, and while he didn't have a crush on Gundham yet, he wanted to have a female crush to be like 'hey, I _have_ to be straight now!'

 **-** For a full week after meeting Gundham, he referred to Gundham as 'the hamster dude,' because he didn't want to admit he had forgotten the boy's name

 **-** He's solarian, which if you didn't know what that is, it's a nonbinary identity on the galactic alignment system. It's being male-aligned nonbinary

 **-** Ibuki convinced him to sing karaoke once. He was drunk, okay. The song was Helpless from _Hamilton_ , and Hinata filmed it. He still gets threatened with it every once in a while.

 **-** He is literally addicted to sugary stuff. I know this might be closer to canon than fanon, but legit. Half of his week is all-nighters, but he hates coffee with a fiery anger, so more or less all of the money he makes goes to the vending machine

 **-** He has, on multiple occasions, made out with Hinata while both were drunk at parties  


**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short but like there are a lot of characters I have like this amount of stuff or more for, so expect another chapter probably before the end of today (by which I mean either tonight or very early tomorrow morning)
> 
> My friend mentioned in the first one is Louie, hence the tag. I do not plan for them to ever find this but hey, might as well tag it properly if they do
> 
> I feel like BSA is kind of an american thing, but like I'm american, so a lot of my headcannons just use american things without much context
> 
> *raises hand* it's me, I'm the one who couldn't remember Gundham's name and called him the hamster dude


End file.
